


Jak w powieści

by the_Ms_Moonlight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas jest aniołem, Cas jest uroczy, Dean nie jest idiotą, Fluff, M/M, Sam taki wspierający, chłopcy są łowcami, czyli tak jak tygryski (ja) lubią najbardziej, krótko i fluffiasto, sam shipper
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Ms_Moonlight/pseuds/the_Ms_Moonlight
Summary: Dean postanawia wreszcie wyznać Casowi co czuje. Sam go wspiera. A Cas psuje mu plany.





	1. Czo ten Dean?

**Author's Note:**

> Napisałam to jakieś sto lat temu jako część większego fanfika, ale wena umarła i pozostało to. A tak szczerze, to wczoraj w końcu założyłam konto i jestem ciekawa jak działa wstawianie fanfików xd  
> Anyway, enjoy ^^

Myśl o tym, że chyba jest zakochany w Castielu krążyła w jego głowie od dwóch tygodni. Uświadomił to sobie po zakończonej akcji. Anioł pomógł im załatwić shapeshifter'a przejawiającego niespotykany w tym gatunku spryt, męczyli się 5 dni zanim wreszcie dorwali skurczybyka. Gdy potwór został już zgładzony, Castiel pożegnał się z braćmi i zniknął. Przez całą drogę do motelu Dean zastanawiał się, czy to co miał do załatwienia w Niebie rzeczywiście było takie ważne (oczywiście, że było, ale deanowy mózg jakoś blokował dostęp do tej właśnie informacji)? Nie mógł zostać jeszcze chwilę dłużej z nimi? Może jakoś by to uczcili? Wtedy furtka się otworzyła i ogarnęła go jakaś irracjonalna tęsknota. Pomyślał, że chciałby, żeby Cas był teraz z nim. Tak po prostu.  
Poczucie braku pogłębiało się, gdy Anioł długo się nie pokazywał. Potem była następna akcja i kolejne irracjonalne uczucie, tym razem, że Casowi coś się stanie (i znowu deanowy mózg blokował dostęp do informacji, ze przecież Castiel jest aniołem, posiada niewyobrażalną siłę, niedającą się pojąć rozumem wiedzę, i że strzał z pistoletu czy nóż wbity w pierś nie robi na nim żadnego wrażenia). Teraz wystarczy dodać do siebie te dwa aspekty, pomnożyć przez ilość dni, podnieść do potęgi i otrzymamy wzór na emocjonalny stan Deana. Mniej więcej.  
...Palce Sama wykonują jakieś dziwne ruchy przed jego twarzą, a do uszu dociera zirytowany jęk.  
– Dean, ogarnij się wreszcie!  
– Co? Co chcesz?  
– Masz tu i teraz powiedzieć mi, o co chodzi. Od kilku dni nie można się z tobą dogadać, ale dzisiaj to już jakieś apogeum mamy.  
Dean odwraca się w stronę Sama, na którego twarzy maluje się klasyczny bitchface zmieszany z cieniem zniecierpliwienia. Polują akurat na wiedźmę, od godziny siedzą w Impali przed jej domem. Dean już dawno zrobiłby „wjazd na chatę”, ale Sam oczywiście woli się upewnić, czy to na pewno ona. Przecież nie chciałby niepotrzebnie niepokoić niewinnej kobiety, gdyby się okazało, że to jednak ktoś inny stoi za makabryczną śmiercią trzech nauczycielek z pobliskiej szkoły. Jak widać jego zamyślenie nie umknęło bystremu oku Sama.  
Dean toczy ze sobą wewnętrzny spór – spławić go czy szczerze porozmawiać z bratem. Pierwsza ścieżka jest zdecydowanie łatwiejsza, ale z drugiej strony prowadzi donikąd. A alternatywa... nie przedstawia się lepiej, wobec tego, co wszyscy sobie myślą, Dean jest w pełni rozwiniętym emocjonalnie mężczyzną, po prostu rozmawianie o uczuciach jest dla niego cholernie trudne. Ma wrażenie, że trudniejsze niż dla innych ludzi.  
Łowca nigdy nie szedł na łatwiznę, więc w odtwarzaczu ląduje opcja numer dwa.  
– No tak... Od jakiegoś czasu chodzi mi po głowie...To znaczy... Wydaje mi się, że... chyba się zakochałem? - wyjaśnia niepewnie.  
– Ok... - zaczyna równie niepewnym głosem Sam, bitchface zmienia się momentalnie w lekki niepokój. Życie nauczyło młodszego Winchestera, że gdy brat mówi coś takim tonem, to powaga i odrobina lęku są właściwą reakcją. - Rozumiem, że chodzi o Castiela?  
– Aż taki jestem przewidywalny. - na wargach Deana gości wymuszony uśmiech.  
– Dość. - Sam rewanżuje się tym samym. - Ale muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałem się po tobie, że tak szybko się przyznasz, że grasz dla drugiej drużyny. Oczywiście nie mam nic przeciwko – jego dłonie unoszą się w poddańczym geście.  
– Nie, no co ty – łowca od razu chcę wyprostować tę sprawę. - Ja wcale nie zostałem gejem z dnia na dzień, stary, proszę cię.  
– Czyli w takim razie wreszcie na jaw wyszła twoja biseksualna natura.  
– Też nie to... - Dean waha się przez moment. - To jest tak, że ja nie jestem... niczym. To znaczy dalej jestem hetero, kręcą mnie laski, tu się nic nie zmieniło. Nie zmieniło się też to, że w ogóle nie interesują mnie kolesie. Ale raczej ten mój heteroseksualizm trochę się wyklucza z tym... - przełyka z lekkim trudem - … co czuje do naszego pierzastego przyjaciela. - mówi i zdaje sobie sprawę, jak idiotycznie to zabrzmiało, w końcu Anioł to nie kanarek. - Ja... ja tylko kocham Casa. To wszystko... jest trochę dziwne. - kończy kulawo swój mały wywód.  
Sam delikatnie kręci głową.  
– Nie, nie jest. Przecież nie każdy musi się mieścić w ramach. - odpowiada i uśmiecha się, tym razem autentycznie. - Ale dalej mi nie powiedziałeś, gdzie leży problem. Jeśli to ja nim byłem, to możesz już wyluzować, w pełni akceptuję, że jesteś... casoseksualny, z braku lepszego słowa.  
„Casoseksualny”, myśli Dean, i jest to cholernie trafne określenie.  
– Problem, taaa... w sumie to łatwo go rozwiążemy, jeśli tylko podpowiesz mi, co dalej?  
– Ja to widzę tak: spotkasz się z Casem, powiesz mu, co czujesz, on odpowie ci tym samym, o czym jestem święcie przekonany, no i jakoś się ułoży.  
Dean unosi brwi.  
– Chyba tylko ślepy by nie zauważył, jaki on jest w ciebie wpatrzony, jakby miał zamiar tymi swoimi ślepiami wypalić ci dziurę w duszy... albo jakby chciał oddać ci hołd.  
– Tak, tylko chyba nie dostrzegasz jednej rzeczy – on jest Aniołem. Mogę mu powiedzieć, że go... mogę mu „to” powiedzieć, ale przecież tego nie zrozumie. „Żołnierze Boga” - Dean kreśli w powietrzu niewidzialny cudzysłów – nie potrafią czuć. Przecież...  
– Nie zafiksowywuj się tak. - przerywa mu w pół słowa Sam. - Zrób tak, jak mówię. Będziesz wiedział kiedy. Uspokój się, daj temu płynąć, a kiedy przyjdzie pora, to się po prostu stanie. Let it be – mówi i znowu się uśmiecha.  
Dean myśli przez chwilę nad słowami brata. W końcu... kto nie ryzykuje, ten nie pije szampana.  
– To brzmi trochę jak plan. - odpowiada.  
Także się uśmiecha, niespodziewanie czując, jak zalegający mu na płucach ciężar wreszcie znika pozwalając mężczyźnie głęboko odetchnąć. Spogląda na Sama i myśli, że jednak rodzina to podstawa. Jednak jego nastrój momentalnie zmienia się w bezwzględną czujność, gdy przez szybę Impali dostrzega dziwny ruch koło domu ich potencjalnej wiedźmy.  
– Dobra, koniec telenoweli, czas wziąć się za robotę. - mówi, jednocześnie odbezpieczając lśniący w świetle księżyca pistolet.


	2. Czo ten Cas?

Plan Deana nie wypalił. Albo raczej wypalił. Tylko trochę inaczej, niż zamierzał. Na odwrót. Od tyłu. I w ogóle dziwacznie.  
Cisza. Cisza pełna dźwięków. Brzmi jak paradoks. Może trochę. Ale cisza przerywana odgłosami przekartkowywanych stron, uderzeń klawiszy komputera i pełna szeptów ciszą już nie jest.  
Dean i Sam znajdowali się w miejskiej bibliotece, gdzieś we wschodniej części Nevady. Od jakichś dwóch godzin poszukiwali informacji potrzebnych do zidentyfikowania kolejnego potwora. Przez ten czas oczy Sama znalazły się w takim stanie, ze wpatrzony w ekran komputera mrugał średnio raz na minutę, a Dean zapoznał się z połową książek, jakie oferował dział historyczny tejże biblioteki. Oprócz nich jedyną osobą w czytelni była bibliotekarka, stereotypowa do bólu, z ciasnym kokiem siwych włosów, prostą spódnicą, skórzanymi butami na płaskim obcasie i w okularach o grubych szkłach. Siedziała na fotelu obitym ciemnym, zamszowym materiałem w kolorze głębokiej, szmaragdowej zieleni. W żylastych dłoniach trzymała gruby tom nie wiadomo jakiej powieści, ale musiała chyba być dość ciekawa, skoro kobieta tak się zaczytała, że nie zauważyła nawet jak nagle, zupełnie znikąd, spomiędzy regałów wyłoniła się postać Castiela.  
Dean automatycznie podniósł głowę słysząc ten charakterystyczny dźwięk sztywnych kroków. Nie widzieli go ponad tydzień, zdziwił się więc trochę na jego widok. Nie zdziwiła go natomiast fala ciepła, która natychmiast oblała całe jego ciało, zaczynał się do tego przyzwyczajać. Poza tym było to bardzo przyjemne uczucie. Uczucie, które wzmagało się, gdy Dean ogarniał wzrokiem postać Anioła. Jego ciemne włosy, skupione spojrzenie błękitnych oczu, delikatny zarost na szczęce, płaszcz kołyszący się w rytm kroków.  
Cas wyglądał, jakby przyszedł do nich z jakąś ważną sprawą (szczerze mówiąc, to zawsze wyglądał jakby miał ważną sprawę, a że zazwyczaj rzeczywiście taką miał, atencja była wskazana), dlatego też Dean delikatnie kopnął krzesło, na którym siedział Sam, żeby brat na chwilę odkleił się od komputera.  
– Witaj Sam - mówi Castiel głosem, który brzmi jakby przed chwilą wypił pięćdziesiątkę. Albo dwie. - Dean – przenosi wzrok na starszego łowcę. I to do niego się zwraca. - Możemy porozmawiać? - pyta, nawet nie dając szansy żadnemu z nich dojść do słowa.  
Dean patrzy bezradnie na Sama i wzrusza delikatnie ramionami.  
– Cześć Cas, jasne.  
– Dziękuję – mówi i odwraca się udając się z powrotem w kierunku, z którego przyszedł.  
Dean przez sekundę patrzy na jego plecy, jak zwykle otoczone prochowcem, a potem wreszcie otrząsa się z chwilowego szoku i podąża za przyjacielem. Cas czeka na niego między półkami, w miejscu, gdzie nie dosięga go wzrok bibliotekarki. Dean podchodzi bliżej, już otwiera usta, żeby zapytać, o co chodzi, ale w tym momencie, bez żadnego ostrzeżenie delikatne palce Castiela dotykają jego czoła i mrugnięcie oka później stoją w pokoju motelowym, który wynajęli z Samem wczoraj wieczorem. „Co ty, do cholery, wyprawiasz?” - te słowa już formują się w głowie Deana, ale zanim zdążą wylecieć przez rozchylone wargi, nagle więzną w gardle. Jakim cudem Cas, który jeszcze przed sekundą wyglądał tak jak zwykle, nagle jest jakiś... bardziej...nerwowy? Jakby miał przyznać się mamie, że rozbił wazon w salonie. Jest odrobinę niepewny, patrzy wszędzie dookoła, ale nie na łowcę, co w jego przypadku jest bardzo dziwne.  
– O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? - pyta w zamian miękko.  
– Tak, więc... chciałem zakomunikować... - Anioł kaszle cicho, co jest dosyć nietypowe, ale Dean nie komentuje tego, ciekawy słów Castiela. - Dean, kocham cię.  
Dean patrzy na niego przez chwilę, a jego twarz wyraża zupełne nic.  
– Że co proszę?  
– Hmmm... to nie tak powinno być – patrzy na starszego Winchestera skonsternowany. Widząc jego uniesione brwi dodaje – powinieneś powiedzieć, że też mnie kochasz i pocałować mnie.  
– Cas, o czym ty... - kręci głową - Od początku. - zarządza Dean i siada na krawędzi swojego łóżka wpatrując się z oczekiwaniem w twarz Anioła.  
Castiel przez chwilę kręci się niespokojnie, a potem siada naprzeciwko, na łóżku Sama.  
– Jakiś czas temu zauważyłem u siebie pewne dziwne objawy. Dokładnie zbadałem stan wewnętrzny i zewnętrzny mojego naczynia, ale w tej sferze wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Wtedy pomyślałem, że może problem tkwi w sferze emocjonalnej, która, jak już zresztą zauważyłem jakiś czas temu, zaczęła się u mnie wytwarzać. Tak więc udałem się do biblioteki i zapytałem pracującą tam osobę, w których publikacjach znajdę studium uczuć. Było to chyba rzadko zadawane przez czytelników pytanie, ponieważ kobieta wyraziła duże zaskoczenie, niemniej jednak poprowadziła mnie do półki z profesjonalną literaturą. Zapoznałem się z wszystkimi książkami Nicholasa Sparksa, były to bardzo ładne wydania. I właśnie stamtąd się dowiedziałem, jak nazwać to, co odczuwam. Jako aniołowi nie jest mi potrzebne oddychanie, jednak jest to dość przyjemne, dlatego często to robię, a ostatnio zauważyłem, że nie mogę zaczerpnąć pełnego oddechu, szczególnie w twojej obecności. Odczuwam także ciepło, kiedy jestem blisko ciebie, naruszam twoją przestrzeń osobistą, bo bardzo podoba mi się twój zapach. Czuję się źle, gdy jesteś na mnie zły i niepełny, gdy nie widuję cię przez dłuższy czas. A gdy się uśmiechasz robi mi się gorąco, chociaż normalnie moje naczynie jest niewrażliwe na zmian temperatury. I właśnie to Nicholas Sparks nazywa miłością. I gdy bohaterowie jego książek to sobie uświadamiają, to deklarują te uczucia i się całują.  
Gdy Cas wreszcie milknie Dean potrzebuje jakiejś minuty, żeby przyswoić sobie to wszystko, a i tak spoza kafary zdumienia przebijają się jedynie słowa:  
– Ty wiesz, że Sparks to nie jest profesjonalna literatura? Facet pisze romanse, i to głównie z przeznaczeniem dla kobiet. - wydusza z siebie łowca. Skąd to wszystko wie? Oczywiście, że nikomu się nie przyzna, że czytał „Pamiętnik”. Tłumaczy sobie, że sięgnął po książkę tylko dlatego, ze na okładce była Rachel McAdams, a to, że fabuła pochłonęła go totalnie? To zabierze ze sobą do grobu.  
– Och – otrzymuje w odpowiedzi okapujące rozczarowaniem westchnienie. I w tej sekundzie Dean myśli, że nie chce tego nigdy więcej słyszeć, słyszenie rozczarowania w tym głosie boli. Jak to powiedział Sam? Let it be?  
– Powiedz to jeszcze raz.  
Zmieszany Cas przechyla głowę w znajomym geście.  
– Nie rozumiem.  
– Powiedz jeszcze raz to, co przyszedłeś mi powiedzieć. - cierpliwie prosi Winchester.  
Castiel znowu kaszle cicho, ale spełnia jego prośbę.  
– Kocham cię, Dean – mówi głosem dużo mniej pewnym niż poprzednim razem.  
W butelkowozielonych oczach Deana gra muśnięcie uśmiechu, gdy swoim wzrokiem odnajduje te lazurowe.  
– Ja też cię kocham, Cas – odpowiada, a jego usta odnajdują anielskie wargi. Pocałunek jest czuły, słodki i niewprawny w przypadku Castiela. Gdy zaledwie kilka sekund później rozdzielają się, kciuk Deana delikatnie przesuwa się po policzku żołnierza Nieba.  
– Czy teraz było jak w książce? - pyta cicho, tuż przy twarzy Anioła.  
– Yhym – mruczy Cas i teraz to on sięga po pocałunek. Znacznie dłuższy.


End file.
